Ryuuto and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Account Moving
Summary: Ryuuto Dreemurr-Otsutsuki. Prince of Monsterkind, Demigod of Peace and... Wizard? This is new... AU to all stories I have made and will make. Will have some semi-original powers. Also a crossover with Naruto, DBZ, and PJO.


**Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban (FANFIC;AU)**

 **Chapter One: The Strange Kid**

 **(Harry POV)**

 **I Was Confused. You you might wonder why the Boy-Who-Lived and all that was confused. It's just that I was surprised to hear about Malfoy saying, "Hey, Potter! Did you hear? We have a visitor from America! You better make a good example!" , before sauntering away. I sighed. Malfoy was strangely into politics.**

 **I saw a kid looking for somewhere to sit after Hermione and Ron sat with me. He had snowy-white hair with a streak of crimson-red color in the middle. He also had tan skin, except like he was laying in the Moonlight instead of Sunlight. His eyes were silvery-yellow and slitted, and he had 2 wolves and a baby Dragon with him.**

 **(Ryutensei POV)  
I sighed. I didn't know why Great-Grandmother Hecate said it was so urgent for me to help this "** _ **Harry Potter**_ " **boy.**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

" _ **Lady Hecate! You need something?" I asked my Great-Grandmother.**_

" _ **Actually I do, my dear Ryuuto." She said to me.**_

" _ **Does it involve helping bring Zo**_ _ë back!" I asked, missing my Sister and best friend. My Great-Grandmother sighed._

" _No, my dear Ryuuto. But by doing this you can, also." She said with a all knowing smile._

" _Lady Hecate,explain, please!" I sighed._

" _You will see." She smirked. I grumbled angrily._

(FLASHBACK END)

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' I thought. My demon wolf friend sealed inside my stomach, Shinju, chuckled. ' **What are you chuckling for!'** I said to him mentally.

' _ **Oh, nothing.'**_ Shinju said. I sighed. I saw the Harry Potter kid.

'At last!' I thought. I knocked on the compartment door. The door was opened by a freckled redhead. "Hello," I greeted. "I am supposed to be a transfer for 3rd Year. May I sit here?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not?" He pointed to a empty seat. I sat down. When I got my stuff out, they saw my arcane spear. "Why do you have a glowing blue spear?" Harry asked. I sighed, glaring at the spear.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked. Harry and his friends looked worriedly at eachother before nodding firmly. "Well, I'm kinda special. Not just some random transfer student. I was accepted to Hogwarts because of being able to use _2_ types of magic. Wizard Magic, and Monster Magic."

"M-Monster Magic?!" Harry's friends stuttered out of fear. Harry looked confused.

"Monster? What does he mean?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Harry, I'm gonna give you a brief summary of the past wizards. The first powerful Wizard wasn't Merlin, it was the Wizards of Ebbot. They made a barrier to seal the Monsters of Mount Ebbot away forever. No-one knew how strong Monster Magic was ever since." I summarized. "But I met the Monsters, and mastered their magic."

Harry looked at me in awe, and I smiled, soaking in the admiration… until the train shook and the lights started to flicker. ' _Dementors…'_ I thought angrily, growling. I saw a Dementor near us and summoned a blue bone and stabbed it with the magic attack, preventing it from moving. I also pierced it with a normal bone and activated my special IR (Insanity's Retribution) to give it negative effects and kill it slowly. I felt myself gain some EXP from it, sadly.

' _You Won! You gained 5 XP and 0 G.'_ Shinju narrated sarcastically.

'Shut up Shinju or you aren't possessing Einoko ever again!' I growled. Shinju wisely shut his mouth.

"Y-You _saved_ us!" Harry's red haired friend said.

"We are friends now, so I have to save you." I smiled.

Harry's friends smiled, as did Harry. "Let's restart." Harry said, putting his hand out to me. "I'm Harry Potter. Son of Lily and James Potter." I shook his hand.

The girl nodded. "Hermione Granger. The daughter of two muggle dentists."

The freckled boy grinned. "Ronald Weasley. The son of Molly and Arthur Weasley."

I smiled at making new friends. "I'm Ryutensei Ōtsutsuki Shock Olympa, the Demigod of Peace, and the New Prince of Monsters. Biological son of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Shinra Shock. Adopted great-grandchild of Hecate, Goddess of Magic." My new friends gaped at my title.

"You're a godly being _and_ a prince?!" Harry asked in slight disbelief.

"I can understand your suspicions, but how do you explain a human using Monster magic freely otherwise?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Good point…"

"Now… This is the beginning of our little tale." I smirked.


End file.
